Something You Live
by Moebettablues
Summary: Jazmine has moved to Chicago and hasn't seen Huey for 5 years. What will happen when they see each other again? Who else will come back into Jazmine's life?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! So this is my first Boondocks fanfic. I was just sitting in my room with nothing to do so I thought why the hell not? I've been meaning to write something so I decided to do it.

Adding a disclaimer because I assume that's what you do

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own The Boondocks, if I did there would be 1,000+ seasons

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

Over the years of living in Chicago Jazmine had transformed from what she used to be, possibly because she was in touch with her other roots there. She used to be naïve, sometimes immature and way too joyful, but that was normal behavior for a kid. Now at seventeen she had grown into her scrawny limbs, had average breasts and could say her African roots showed on her backside. Her hair, that was always a mess, she managed to get to calm down to where it was still somewhat big, but it fell into waves on her back.

Jazmine sat on the rooftop she always went to when she needed peace. She overlooked the city of Chicago while listening to Let Go by Riddle and thought of the events that led her to this point in her life.

She left Woodcrest at the age of twelve. Her parents got a divorce. It wasn't that she didn't see it coming, she just assumed that maybe they would've lasted a while longer like until she went away to college or moved out. Either way that left her torn inside thinking that she had to choose between her mother and father, but in the end even that was decided for her.

It was decided that her mom would keep her, she was the one who could deal with Jazmine's feminine issues and girl drama so there was no choice. This meant that she had to move with Sarah to where she currently is, Chicago. Sarah had a friend who lived over here that she went to college with and could get her a job easily in the court system. So goodbye Woodcrest, goodbye friends, and goodbye dad. Her mom told her she could always go visit Tom in Woodcrest.

Jazmine hadn't gone back to Woodcrest since she left. She didn't want to, she knew going back would bring a rush of memories and it would be too much to bear when leaving. She knew that was selfish, but she managed to maintain a relationship with her dad over the phone and through video chatting, even though he would always mention wanting to see her in person. How ironic was it that Huey was always the one talking about leaving Woodcrest and coming back to his home town when Jazmine made it here before he did.

_Huey._

Thinking about him always made her cringe with guilt, She never got to see him before leaving. She never got to tell him how much she appreciated him even though he made her cry a lot. He was one of the only real friends she had ever had, he would tell her things other people were too afraid to say and for that she respected him a great deal.

_I used to have a crush on him_ Jazmine remembered giggling. She didn't know what it was about him honestly, maybe it was how he always was trying to keep part of him hidden that intrigued her more. Once he warmed up to her though, which was around age eleven, he was nicer. No one knew the Huey she did.

When it was just them on that hilltop he would be different than when he was around other people. Jazmine saw the friendlier side of him, the sarcastic side of him, the passionate side of him when he would talk about how he was going to change the world. Maybe it was that about him too that helped develop what she assumed was a crush. He was the only boy that made her feel the way she did. She still thought about him often, she hoped he was doing well.

God she missed that hilltop though, that hilltop was what sent her up and running after a month of living in Chicago. she wanted to find a place like that hilltop to make her feel closer to her previous home. She searched and searched but the closest she ever came to anything like that was this roof. It's wasn't similar to the hilltop at all, but it was still nice and it served it's purpose.

"Jazmine!"

She was interrupted from her thoughts to see Cairo coming towards her. She loved Cairo, but more like one loves a brother... or pizza...

Cairo had mentioned before that he wanted more from her, Jazmine was flattered but was content with their relationship as friends.

"Hey Cairo" she said smiling at him.

"I knew I would find you up here, always trying to get away from the world," Cairo replied laughing, "I'm surprised the owners of this building don't tax you for using their rooftop, you basically live up here." he paused for a second to hear what I was listening to. "Why do you like listening to beats all the time Jazmine? You should try stuff with words every once in a while." he said as he unplugged her iPod from the portable speaker and started playing some Poor Righteous Teachers.

"Hey!" she snapped, "I listen to stuff with lyrics too, I just love instrumentals because they help me relax."

Jazmine's music taste had expanded a great deal from when she was at Woodcrest thanks to Cairo.

"I believe you."

She was about to reply with her own form of sarcasm when her phone vibrated. She looked at the caller id, it said mom

"Hello?"

"Jazmine, where are you sweetie? Its time to come home for dinner. Besides I have someone for you to meet."

Jazmine held in a groan but didn't hide the irritation in her voice, "fine I'll be home in a few mom," she almost growled.

"New stepdad ya mom want you to meet?" Cairo asked trying to suppress a laugh.

"Yup, this makes number six," Jazmine said as she put her phone away.

Sarah was trying to find some new romance in her life, Jazmine wouldn't mind if the guys she picked weren't all douche bags.

"Well I gotta go, catch you later Cairo."

"Later," he replied

Jazmine climbed down the ladders from the fire escapes on the buildings and started making her way home.

_**Meanwhile in Woodcrest...**_

"Boys!"

Huey sighed and looked from his spot in the living room, he was reading a book and was rudely interrupted.

"Boys go pack your stuff! We're going to your Aunt Cookie's for Summer break!"

"WHAT?!" Huey yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Shoutout to that one review, follow, and favorite I got! I didn't know if people were actually gonna like this. I feel like this story is starting off a little slow but it'll pick up in later chapters. I decided to do the next chapter even though its Christmas eve, I just wanna get the story started so I could at least have two chapters up. Without further ado, here's the disclaimer.

**DISCLAIMER: **you guys already know I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

"Riley. Riley? Riley?!"

Huey picked up a basketball from the bedroom floor and chucked it at his brother's head hoping he would wake up.

"Damn nigga! Watchu want?!"

"Wake up dumbass! You were supposed to be up thirty minutes ago! We're gonna miss our flight!" Huey yelled at him.

"I'll get ready when I wanna get ready damn! I'm Young Reezy I go when I wants to go," Riley replied.

Huey glared at him and left Riley's bedroom, yes RILEY'S bedroom. Granddad had finally been convinced to give each of them their separate rooms, which was good considering the amount of "hoes" Riley would bring to the house.

Huey sighed at the fact that Riley was such a pain in the ass to deal with, but that didn't mean he couldn't get granddad on his ass.

"Hey granddad," Huey said while walking down the stairs, "Riley said he's getting up when he wants to get up."

and that's all it took.

"That boy say what now?! Let's see if he says that again with my belt advancing on his behind!"

Huey shook his head at how easy it was to cause a nigga moment around here. He watched as granddad raced up the stairs, which was surprising for a man of his age.

Granddad wasn't getting any younger, but either way he was still the same person he always was, as was Riley. Even though at fifteen Riley got taller and developed more muscle all he really managed to do was get a criminal record and fill up that head of his with more ignorance. Huey knew that deep down he was smart, but that was rare to see.

At seventeen Huey didn't change much either, this being that he had reached a mature level by the time he was ten. What did somewhat change was his physical appearance. He had gotten taller, reaching 6'0", and more built also, but that's about it. He still had the same afro, same scowl, and same interests. There used to be a time in his life when smiles would threaten to come to his face, but that was a long time ago. Those were the times when Jazmine was around.

Huey didn't want to let himself think about that though, at least not right now when he could still chicken out about doing the one thing he was dreading. He was uncertain about going to Chicago because he knew she was there.

_She makes me dread going back to my hometown_ he thought. This upset him even more.

Huey sighed and walked to the front door and picked up the bags to take to the car. He stepped outside to see Ceaser and Cindy walking up the street to his house. He was about to say hi to them when he heard a crash coming from inside the house. Huey turned his head to see granddad running after Riley whipping his belt around like crazy.

"Come here boy! You lucky I don't know that kumitee kumitim kumite (_wah yah!_) or I woulda been done with your black ass!"

"Ow! Aye! Hol' up granddad! Quit playin! I was abouta get up before you came into my room I swear!" Riley yelled running outiside for his life in only his boxers.

Ceaser and Cindy witnessing this started busting up laughing.

"Damn, I thought my mom waking me up by yelling at me was cruel," said Ceeze when he caught his breath,"ya'll on another level, you guys are gonna scare the white people."

Huey shook his head as he started putting the bags in Dorothy, his granddad's car.

"Aw c'mon big Hue you know that wanna make you laugh," said Cindy

Huey just looked at her. "Big Hue? You'd think I'd be used to your interpretations of urban culture Cindy."

Cindy snorted and crossed her arms, "Yeah well you'd think I'd be used to your sour ass already, but I guess I'm not. You need some light in your life nigga."

"Yo this isn't why stopped by!" Ceaser yelled before they would start arguing, "we came by to wish you a safe trip."

Huey arched an eyebrow at him. "Is that all you really came by to say?"

"Nah, we actually came by cause we nosy as fuck. We want you to keep us posted with what happens when you run into Jaz," he replied grinning.

Huey stood there blinking at him. "Thanks for your concern."

At this point Riley had stepped out of the house lugging his suitcase behind him and rubbing his sore butt now dressed and ready to go.

"Yo C-Murph! Ceeze! Wassup!" Riley said giving them dap.

"This video of you getting your ass whipped is about to be up, on Instagram nigga." said Cindy

This caused them to start cracking up all over again.

"Man listen here hoe-" Riley was cut of by granddad smacking him in the back of the head. "What did I say about cussing?!" he yelled.

Riley just grit his teeth and started walking to the car mumbling the whole way.

Ceaser then turned to Huey with a serious look, "So all bullshit aside man, what are you gonna do when you see Jaz again? You know she's cool with Aunt Cookie so you're bound to see her."

Huey sighed, "I honestly don't know Ceeze, I guess time will tell."

"Don't be so harsh on her Huey, when she left it messed all of us up and I'm pretty sure she was messed up about it too" said Cindy.

Huey nodded and said bye to them and got in the car.

_One hour later..._

Huey leaned back in the airplane chair and put in his earphones. He settled on Autumn in New York by Kenny Burrell and let his mind wander at this point.

He didn't know how he felt about seeing Jazmine again. She had totally fucked him over. She was one of the few people that he had trusted enough to let her get close to him. She was one of the few people he had greatly enjoyed being around in Woodcrest. She was kind and innocent, she would always listen to what Huey had to say no matter how horrible it sounded to her. He had yet to find a friend with those qualities that had an impact on his life like she did.

These mixed feeling he had about her were pissing him off, he didn't know if he was mad at her, even though it would be pretty stupid considering it's been five years. He guessed he was just disappointed. She left without saying goodbye and that hurt. What hurt the most was the empty feeling he got after she left. The last day he saw her she had said to him, 'Huey, you're the most amazing person I have ever met. I have faith that you will be something. I believe that you'll change the world as much as I believe in God himself'.

The old Huey would've told her that God didn't exist and some other raw facts that probably would've made her cry, but he didn't. At that moment something in him shifted. He had known these feelings were there all along, but before then he had been in denial.

When she left he found himself thinking about her a lot more than he used to and he realized he missed her. He hadn't missed anyone like that in a long time. Huey didn't know if the feelings Jazmine gave him would return when he saw her, but like he told Ceaser, I guess time will tell.

_Reviews would be much appreciated please:)_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys, there are some changes I made to the story. I changed everything to third-person, I felt like this would be easier to write but I'm not sure which one is better. If I could get some reviews about which you would prefer that would be great! If you guys liked the story the other way I could change it back.

**cutechibilolita**: yeah I had already noticed that and other mistakes too, but I was too lazy to go change it since my computer lags to start lol. I was waiting til I posted another chapter to fix it but thanks for noticing and reviewing! I went over everything and I hope I fixed all the errors, I'm glad you like the story :)

**DISCLAIMER: **The Boondocks still isn't mine

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

Jazmine was currently in the kitchen trying to avoid douche bag number six since he was in the living room and Sarah was in the shower. That's how she labeled all of them because she knew he would be gone within a week, just like numbers one through five.

Jazmine was at least grateful her mom could tell when a guy wasn't good enough for her, she just wished it didn't take a week for it to be noticeable. This was the third day in, Jazmine met him a day ago and she saw him for what he was within 20 minutes, her mom on the other hand was making googly eyes at him throughout their whole dinner.

Jazmine sighed as she went to the fridge to get a glass of fruit punch. After standing around by the counter too long she was tired, tired of trying to stay hidden. She didn't want to go to her room though, because that meant she would have to pass by the living room, and when she did she felt as if his eyes would burn a hole right through her.

She reached up to get a cup from the cabinets when the hairs on the back of her neck stood and she felt a presence behind her.

Jazmine turned around quickly to almost come face to face with the bastard douche number six himself. she gasped and tried to lean back as much as possible with her back already on the counter.

_Great, now I get to add creep to the list of things wrong with...with..._ she thought to herself.

"No need to be scared of me Jazmine, I was just trying to help you reach a cup," he said with a creepy smile on his face.

Jazmine frowned, "I think I can manage getting a cup by myself, thank you."

"You keep on acting like this, but know that you're gonna have to get used to me. I'm gonna be here for a long time," he replied smirking.

At this point Jazmine had reached her cup and turned to face him, "Listen here... you, you might think you're going to be here a long time, but you're not. My mom will see you for the piece of shit you are soon enough and you'll be out of here. No one sticks around for that long and I'll be dammed if you're the guy that she ends up with because so far you're the worst out of the ones I've met."

Jazmine was disgusted that he would even approach her the way he was right now with her mother being in the next room. _What's wrong with this guy?_ she thought to herself as she walked the fridge to get her juice. She was so caught up in her thinking she didn't realize he hadn't even left the kitchen and he was stalking after her.

_Jesse? Jorge? Jet? What's his name dammit!_

He stopped coming towards her suddenly when the bathroom door was heard being opened. "Jasper! I'm sorry I'm taking so long hun! I'll be out in thirty minutes!" yelled Sarah from the bathroom. Seeing no threat, Jasper continued to inch his way towards Jazmine.

_Jasper. Of course his name is Jasper, that name totally fits a potential rapist or murderer._ Jazmine snapped out of her thoughts when she realized how close he seemed to be getting. Her eyes widened at the realization that she might be in trouble, she was about to bolt when he reached out and grabbed her by her arm.

She was about to scream, but next thing she knew she couldn't cry out. He had his arm across her neck, chocking and lifting her, she had her back on his chest and stomach with her feet dangling and kicking wildly trying to find solid ground.

She felt his free hand go under her shirt. She felt his fingers slide on her stomach and make their way to her chest. _I can't believe this is happening to me, please don't let this happen to me_ Jazmine thought as she started blacking out. Suddenly before everything went dark she heard a faint knock at the front door.

She felt the ground underneath her as Jasper dropped her. She started taking deep breaths and heaving from the lack of oxygen. The knocking continued and Jazmine lifted herself up by grabbing on to the counter.

"Come in!" she screamed hoping to get someone in the house so Jasper would leave her alone.

Aunt Cookie stepped into the apartment, "Hey honey, how are-" she stopped abruptly when she noticed Jazmine breathing heavily and looking pale with a strange man standing behind her.

Aunt Cookie narrowed her eyes, "Is something going on here?" she asked.

Jazmine turned around and looked at the man and he gave her a look Aunt Cookie couldn't really make out.

"Oh, n-nothings wrong here, is there something I could help you with Aunt Cookie?" Jazmine asked turning back around to face her.

"Yes honey, I just came back from my walk to the grocery store and was wondering if you wanted to take a walk with me so you could help me carry these bags home. I'll make you one of those strawberry milkshakes you love so much once we get to my house," she replied smiling at Jazmine.

"Of course, I'd love to Aunt Cookie," she replied and ran off to her room to get her shoes.

Once she left Aunt Cookie's face got dark and stern as she stared at Jasper, Jazmine had said that nothing was going on but Aunt Cookie knew better. She didn't like the vibe this man was giving off.

"and you are?" she asked him.

"Forgive me for being rude, my name is Jasper, I'm Sarah's friend," he said extending his hand, "nice to meet you."

Aunt Cookie hesitated but shook his hand anyway, "I go by Cookie, I'm the one that looks after Jazmine when her mother gets _distracted_." she said the last part with distaste.

At this point Jazmine had come running out the room ready to go, "I'm ready now, lets go," she said practically running out of the house. Aunt Cookie just stared after her in curiosity but stepped out after her and shut the apartment door. Jazmine was reaching down to pick up most of the grocery bags off the floor and Aunt Cookie grabbed the few left and they started walking the two blocks to her house.

"Jazmine, honey, are you sure nothing was going on before I came?" asked Aunt Cookie worriedly

Jazmine who seemed to be in a daze snapped out of it, "I'm fine, really," she smiled, "I'll just be better when he's gone, he'll be gone soon anyways... I know somethings on your mind though Aunt Cookie, when you visit us you usually come visit during the morning, not at seven."

Aunt Cookie chuckled, "observant girl," she said, "I stopped by to let you know that I'm throwing a celebration for Cairo's birthday tomorrow at my house, he fussed and said he didn't want one but I'm making him one anyways. Also I figured I would wait til you had a strawberry milkshake in front of you to help you calm down a bit, but... Robert and the boys are going to be in Chicago by tonight."

Jazmine stopped walking and just stared at Aunt Cookie with shock.

"This means that they will be staying at my house and they will be at tomorrow's celebration," Aunt Cookie continued, "and I know you and Huey left off on bad terms, but it would really hurt Cairo if you didn't come. I just figured I'd tell you the news of them being there now then just have you show up and throw a fit," She smiled

They continued walking with Jazmine looking down and not saying much. Jazmine knew when she saw Huey it would be like a new world war. She could already picture the glares he would give her throughout the entire evening, the way he could mutter insults in that cold voice of his, tearing at you like a knife. Huey Freeman knew what he was doing when he insulted you, he knew exactly how to get to you. He would figure you out and wouldn't hold back at all when he was trying to hurt you.

"I really don't want to see Huey, I don't want to be in that position. He's going to be so mad at me. I would hate it when he would get mad because I could see the displeasure he had towards other people. It would scare me. He never looked at me like he would look at people who got him angry or hurt him. I don't want to ever see him look at me like that," Jazmine muttered looking at Aunt Cookie.

"Now Jazmine, you and I both know that you are not the same little girl you were before. This city changes you. You were exposed to the things you didn't used to see. You grew stronger, you weren't necessarily alone, but you only had your mother to look out for you. I love Huey, but I know sometimes he does tend to go too far. I also know that my baby Jazmine will kick his ass to the curb and tell him off before things get too far," Aunt Cookie replied.

This caused Jazmine to start laughing, "Man, I better be getting two or three milkshakes for going through with this party thing."

Aunt cookie stopped walking and looked at her, "Excuse me?" She asked

"Um... I mean if you wouldn't mind ma'm I'd be blessed if I were able to get more than one of your amazing milkshakes," Jazmine replied.

"That's right," said Aunt Cookie. Both started laughing and continued on to their destination.

**_A few hours later..._**

Huey knocked on Aunt Cookies door tired as hell, he just wanted to get some sleep. He was tired of hearing Riley and Robert complaining the whole way here. The last complaint from them being that granddad's old wrist would crack from putting so much pressure knocking on doors and Riley saying that only gay niggas knocked, real niggas walk in cause they own this bitch.

Huey sighed as he waited for the door to open, his arms about to give out from carrying so much luggage.

Aunt Cookie opened the door with smile on her face, "Robert! Boys! Come on in! You must be tired."  
>She let them in the house and they set their luggage down.<p>

"I didn't expect ya'll for another hour," Aunt Cookie told them as she led them to the kitchen.

Huey noticed two cups of milkshakes on opposite sides of the dinning table.

"Oh, I'm sorry I hope we didn't interrupt anything," said Granddad also noticing the extra cup.

"No it's fine I just had-" Aunt Cookie stopped talking when she heard the bathroom toilet flush and the door open.

Jazmine walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. She stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed an afro, it was Huey. She felt her heart beating a thousand miles a minute and her palms started sweating. He had his back turned, Jazmine was thinking of slipping out the side door when he fully turned around to face her.

"Jazmine?"

_I left it hanging, and for those of you reading you probably all hate me haha, but not to worry the next chapter will come soon. I hope reviews come soon too :)_


End file.
